


Story Graveyard

by inanhourofdreaming



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanhourofdreaming/pseuds/inanhourofdreaming
Summary: A scene from a story I really like, but will probably never write in full.





	Story Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a story about 100 years ago where Stiles and Peter start sleeping together and Peter, because he is an idiot who falls in love with Stiles, tries to chase him away. This is the bit where Stiles figures it out.

“Oh, my god.” Stiles yelps. “Oh, my god!”

“What,” Peter snaps.

“Oh, you absolute  _ idiot _ ,” Stiles says, facepalming. “I am so dumb, how did I not realize? You were trying to look  _ out _ for me. You wanted to  _ protect me from you _ .”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Peter glared. “I’m not a good person, Stiles. Don’t make me out to be one.”

“I know!” Stiles yelled. “That’s  _ why _ I didn’t realize it. Because you’re so fucking  _ bad _ at it!”

“I – ” Peter growls.

“No,” Stiles cuts him off, hand raised as if to shut him up manually if necessary. “No, Peter, you are terrible at being a good person. You are a shitty human being, ok? Leave the being a good person stuff up to Scott. Neither of us is any good at it.” He steps closer. “In fact, you don’t get to decide things about us at all anymore.”

“Oh, I don’t, do I?” Peter responds, eyes slitted as he takes a step closer to Stiles in turn.

“No,” Stiles says definitively, right to Peter’s face. “The last time you decided something unilaterally you honestly thought I would be happier without you. Clearly you cannot be trusted to make these kinds of decisions.”

Peter looks taken aback for a moment, but he shakes it off.

“And what would you suggest instead?” Peter asks, eyebrow raised.

“Marry me,” Stiles says.

Peter’s face goes blank, with shock or something else.

“Marry you,” he repeats, monotone. “And why should I do that?”

“Because you owe me for making me miserable, so now you have to make it up to me forever,” Stiles says, then follows casually with “and also, because I’m the only person you’ve ever loved more than you love yourself.”

“And how do you figure that?” Peter says, but he doesn’t deny it.

“Because,” Stiles says, shrugging. “You were happy.  _ I  _ made you happy, and you let me go because you thought it was best for me. You love me, and you let me go because you thought I deserved better.”

“I’m  _ not _ a good person, Stiles,” Peter cautions again, harshly. “I never will be.”

“I don’t care!” Stiles yells. “Don’t you get it? I never wanted you to be. I fell in love with  _ you _ , you giant homicidal maniac. I know exactly what you are and what you’ve done, and I  _ love you _ .”

Peter stands frozen. Stiles takes the final step towards him and lifts his fingers to trace Peter’s cheekbone. Peter closes his eyes, almost pained.

“I love you,” Stiles says again, softly.


End file.
